Heartbeat
by Nassarie
Summary: "The two shared something quite special, something people usually spend their whole lives searching for. She smiled fondly, watching the couple. She could only hope that she will be able to find someone who will love her just like Edward loves Bella."
1. -1-

**Heartbeat**

_Oh, you gotta fire and it's burning in the rain,  
Thought that it went out, but it's burning just the same,  
And you don't look back, not for anything,  
Cause you love someone, you love 'em all the same,  
If you love someone, you love 'em all the same.  
I'm feeling your heartbeat._

_- The Fray -_

* * *

**-1-**

Light snores of a tousled body over a twin-sized bed filled the room as Police Chief Charlie Swan entered his youngest daughter's bedroom. He grinned with a chuckle when he saw the opened hardcover textbook that his daughter was using as a makeshift pillow. Leave it to Bo Swan to fall asleep while studying. Brushing his daughter's curly hair away from her pale face, he lightly tapped his cold fingers against her warm cheek. The teen girl stuttered a bit, wrinkling her nose in annoyance before falling back to sleep. Charlie continued to pester the sleeping girl until she grew irritated and pushed his hand away from her face and rolled over to face the other corner of her bed.

With a heavy sigh, Charlie began calling out his daughter's name in order to wake her. "Bo," His deep voice echoed in the tidy room. "Come on, kiddo, wake up. It's Bella's birthday today, remember?" He reminded the sleeping teen.

The dark brunette groaned softly, never moving from her position. "Why can't her birthday be tomorrow or a weekend?"

"Because it's not," Charlie replied with a chuckle. "Hurry up; we need to give her, her presents before you two leave for school."

"I'll be up in a minute." Bo yawned loudly as she tried waving off her dad. She turned back over, her eyes closed as she tried going back to sleep for a couple more minutes. Although, as much as she tried, she felt the brown eyes of her dad staring down at her face; so, it seemed like she wasn't going to be able to get anymore rest.

"Are you going to stand there and stare at me until I get up?" The teen girl droned keeping her eyes closed.

"Yup," Charlie was quick to respond with amusement.

Letting out a sigh, Bo opened her identical brown eyes she inherited from her father as she glared up at him. "Fine," She stated in irritation as she sat up and tossed her large covers off her petite body and started climbing off her bed.

Charlie chuckled and ruffled his daughter's curls in a gesture of fond affection. Yet, the teen batted his hand away, running her fingers through her tangled bed head and moving it over her shoulder. She stood barefoot over her soft rug, straightening her wrinkled trousers and tang top before pushing her dad out the door, grabbing her card she made for her older sister.

Today was her sister's birthday; yet, why did she feel like it was a bad thing?

* * *

The two Swans crept toward Bella's closed room. Bo held a small red velvet cupcake she had bought the night before with one candle lit on top of the white frosting. Hearing the rustled sounds of bed sheets, they assumed the birthday girl was awake. Charlie slowly opened the closed door, poking his head in first before stepping in fully with Bo behind him and two presents in his hand.

"Happy birthday," Charlie tried to sing to his eldest daughter with a smile.

"Wow," Bo cringed as she stepped around him. "Nice to know where I got my non-existing sing voice from, Dad, thanks."

Bella scoffed a laugh as she look up to her family with a crooked smile; her wavy brown hair tumbling over her thin shoulders as she sat straighter on her bed and her bed covers over her legs. "I thought we agreed, no presents." Her nasal; yet, soft voice fainting scolded her dad and sister.

"Great, then you'll love mine," Bo cut in, taking out her card from behind her pants and handing it over to the pale beauty. Bella gave the card a funny look before moving her brown eyes up to her younger sister.

"Where were you keeping that?"

"In my pants." The youngest Swan answered plainly.

Bella and Charlie shared a look. Bo Swan was definitely her father's daughter.

"And you expect me to touch that with my hands."

"Don't be such a drama queen, Bell, it doesn't suit you." Bo scoffed in annoyance and shoved the card into her sister's hands. The young brunette moved back to give Bella space, so she could open her card. The older female Swan read her name in her sister's neat handwriting before flipping it over and opening the white envelope. She took out the plain red card and read the front out loud.

"Forget about the past, you can't change it." She recited narrowing her eyes up to her sister before continuing, "Forget about the present, because I didn't get you one." Bella let out a small laugh, her dad and Bo joining her. Figures her sister would give her something like this. She opened the card and in the middle it read in plain letters, "Happy Birthday."

"You're welcome." Bo told her older sister when she looked up at her with a nod and smile. Once the two sisters finished their small moment, Charlie then took the opportunity to give Bella the rest of her presents.

"And the one from me's not wrapped, so it doesn't count." He said handing Bella over a digital camera with a bow on top.

Bella took the present with a smile, looking it over before thanking her dad, "That's actually great. Thanks, Dad."

"And it goes with this one from your mom." Charlie continued as he handed the birthday girl another wrapped present. "We coordinated. Well, she coordinated me."

"Mom's still doing that?" Bo asked with a laugh before scoffing, "Lame."

The sound of wrapping paper being ripped filled their ears as Bella opened her mom's present for her. It was a scrapbook. Noticing her confused stare, Charlie decided to cut into her thoughts by saying, "It's to put your pictures in from senior year."

With a heavy breath he repeated, "Senior year."

"The _oldest_ year," Bo jabbed lightly with laugh, which got her a glare from her older sister.

"Yeah, when did you get so old?" Charlie continued playfully.

"I didn't," Bella was quick to answer defensively as she glared up at her family. "It's not that old."

"I don't know," Charlie sighed as he glanced at youngest daughter who grinned up at him before turning their attention back to the sulky eighteen year old. Bo leaned forward a bit toward her sister, narrowing her brown eyes as if inspecting something before she grabbed at strand of Bella's brown hair. "Is that a _gray_ hair, Bell?"

Bella's doe-brown eyes widened at her sister's question. "No, no way." She quickly scrambled out of her bed and turned toward her full-length mirror that stood beside her bed. She took the strand her sister caught and ran her fingers through it, not seeing any gray hair. She scoffed an annoyed breath as she turned back to her family with glare.

"That's really funny."

Bo smiled as Charlie grinned and backpedalled out of the room with his hands in the air. "Happy Birthday," He told her once more before exiting the teen girl's bedroom.

Once their dad was out of the room, Bo turned and collapsed onto her sister's bed. The strawberry scent quickly filling her nose as she nuzzled her head into the pillows. Her eyes moved toward Bella who was turned back to her mirror and was still inspecting her hair. It caused the youngest Swan to roll her eyes in exasperation. "Calm down, grandma. I was only joking."

"Don't call me that." Bella quickly snapped at her.

"Whoa, chill," Bo defend with a glare of her own. "Don't bite my head off."

Bella sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair. "Sorry," She apologized.

The youngest Swan looked her sister over with a plain expression. She noticed that Bella seemed self-conscious about her new age; although, she couldn't understand why- she was only eighteen, not forty. If it were Bo in her shoes she'd be screaming at the top of her lungs that she's finally considered an adult in the legal system. However, everyone has a way of realizing just how fast time goes by and in Bella's case- now is that time.

"Why are so…cranky about being eighteen, Bell?" The curly brunette asked as she sat up on her knees with a confusion look in her brown eyes. "If it were me I'd be jumping and singing off-key in delight to finally be considered legal."

"It's nothing, Bo." Bella told her sister, giving her a strained smile.

"Nothing as in you don't want to talk about it," Bo persisted, waving her hands around. "Or nothing as in it's none of my business and I should stop talking right now."

Bella scoffed a short laugh before smiling a real smile. "Both."

"Fine," Bo began to rise up from her sister's bed until she was standing on top of it. "Then I'm just going to have to be happy for you."

Bella formed a confused expression as she looked up at Bo's alabaster skinned face. Bo wore a giant grin, pausing for a moment before she suddenly started jumping around on the bed, waving and moving her body in wide motions to express her happiness and chanting, "Eighteen, baby, you're eighteen! Big ol' ONE-EIGHT! WHOO!"

"Shut up, Bo! Get off before you hurt yourself." Bella preached at her, trying to grab her before she fell off her bed. Yet, Bo ignored and dodged all her older sister attempts to stop her happy dance.

However, due to their unremarkable Swan grace and coordination, it was in that moment that Bo moved back away from Bella's hands that she fell off the side of the bed. She gave a quick scream before landing in a loud thud on the floor, knocking out her breath as she landed on her back. Though, she was quick to raise her arm and yelled out an "I'm okay!" to show her sister who stood on the other side of the bed that she was alright.

Bella moved around her bed with a sigh to help Bo back on her feet. "Why are you so careless?" She murmured as she looked her baby sister over for any injuries.

Bo shrugged. "Genetics."

* * *

The Swan sisters climbed out of Bella's red truck as they arrived at school. The parking lot was full of students and so were Bella's friends. Bo identified them as Jessica Stanley, total drama queen; Mike Newton, stereotype jock; Eric York, classic nerd and last, but certainly not least, Angela Weber; the sweetheart. They waved Bella over calling out her name. Bella looked over to her sister giving her a tight smile.

"Go on. Go make some _senior_ memories before you get too old to remember them." She poked teasingly again as she lightly bumped her shoulder against Bella's and dodging the punch her older sister aimed at her arm with a laugh. Smiling, Bo pointed in another direction. "I'm going to go check if I can find any of my friends."

"Don't you mean delinquents?" Bella jested.

"Hey, we all can't have the perfect group of friends." She countered playfully, discreetly eyeing Bella's friends, which caused her sister to laugh. "Mine are just…socially unaccepted in your minds anyways. Besides, it's not like you'll remember you have a little sister as soon as Edward shows up." Bo smiled coyly and began teasing Bella once again. She batted her eyelashes and gave a long and heartfelt sigh. _"_Oh, Edward, kiss me please or I'll dying of anguish!" She acted dramatically as she leaned against her sister with her hand on her forehead.

Bella took her Bo's weigh and tried keeping her on her feet as well as her own. "Stop it, Bo. You look like an idiot." She scolded, but couldn't help the small smile that appeared on her lips at her sister's theatrics.

"If it saves you from anguish, Bo, then I suppose I could spare a kiss." Both Swans gasped in surprised and turned their heads over the handsome pale boy that stood behind them. He gave both girls his perfect crooked smile, yet, his eyes remained on Bella. "That is, if Bella doesn't mind, of course."

Bo's pale face turned bright red in embarrassment, which caused Edward to let out a light chuckle of amusement. "H-H-How…" She cleared her throat, giving a sheepish smile before continuing. "How long have you been standing there?"

Her sister's boyfriend gave her a full dazzling smile; his golden eyes lightening in mischief. "Long enough to save you from the anguish." Bella let out a small laugh at that and goes over to Edward's side and he wrapped an arm around her to bring her closer. Both seniors looked at the younger sophomore with amusement as her blush grew.

"Well," Bo drawled, her brown eyes moving from Bella and Edward. "I think I'm going to go find a suitable locker to hide in for the next couple years, so if you'll excuse me." Bo turned to leave the couple, but the cold hand of Edward closed around her wrist, stopping her before placing a soft and innocent kiss on her rosy cheek.

"For the anguish." He simply stated, smirking and winking at her.

"Y-Yeah, right." Bo let out in a breath before removing her hand from his grip and speed walked away from the pair, glancing over her shoulder at them. Bella and Edward laughed at the youngest Swan's embarrassment. Apparently, Bo was good at teasing others, but not so much in receiving it. Well played, Cullen well played.

* * *

"No, you didn't!" Bo voiced her disbelief with wide eyes and surprise.

Derek Cross smirked at his best friend's expression before giving her a light shrug. "What can I say? I had to do something to get the dude off me."

"So, you break his nose…after sleeping with his girlfriend." Bo clarified slowly as to try and make her friend understand what he had done. He shrugged again and Bo punched him hard on the shoulder for his nonchalant attitude. "Ow," He cried out and began rubbing the spot she hit him in. "You know, for such a tiny chick you punch hard."

"Please," She drew out with a roll of her eyes. "I didn't even hit you that hard." And she punched him harder in his other shoulder for add effect.

"Seriously, ow!" Derek exclaimed with a frown. "When did you get so friggin' strong?"

"Being around idiot friends who you have to knock some sense into does that to a person." She shrugged, causing her friend to glare at her, which she responded with a smile. "Anyways, you should seriously stop doing other guys' girlfriends, dude. One of these days it's going to come back and bite you _hard_ in the ass."

"I'd like to think I bite pretty _hard_, too." The handsome teen coyly replied with a waggle of his light brows.

"You're not funny." Bo stated in a deadpan tone.

"Please," He drawled and spread his arm out to his sides. "I'm hilarious!"

"That is a matter of opinion, which in your case isn't much."

"Ouch, what's with the verbal brutality today, Bo?" Derek asked in mock hurt and stepped closer to his best friend. "Got something stuck up your ass you want me to take out or something?" He swiftly dodged the punch the pale beauty aimed at his liver, chuckling when he saw the small smile he got as a response. "Though seriously, Bo," The teen boy started as he wrapped his arm around his childhood friend and brought her closer. "What's got you in one of your 'moods'?"

Bo let out a tired sigh and leaned her head back on Derek's firm arm and he moved to bring her head into the crook of his neck. "It's Bella's birthday today."

There was a short pause because Derek expected there to be more before saying, "That's it. Big sis's birthday, really? I'd think you'd be happy then."

"I am, but…it's like she isn't. It's like she's afraid of getting old or something." Bo's voice grew softer and hesitant as she told her friend this. Her brown eyes stray over to her older sister who was now standing in front of Jacob Black, the son of Billy Black who was one of their dad's best friends. Her brow arched in confusion as she watched the exchange between the two.

"Love triangle alert." Derek whispered into her ear with a smirk.

Bo scoffed a laugh, moving her eyes over to Edward who stood a few feet behind the pair before moving her eyes back. She felt sympathy for the guy. "How can you tell?"

"Please," he drew out and stuffed his freezing hands into his leather jack. "Anyone with eyes can see he's got the hots for her. I can sense these kinds of things in people. It's what makes it easy for me to pick my next target."

"You're such a pig." Bo rolled her eyes; yet, did not remove her attention from the two. It surprised her when Jacob turned his head and looked her way, smiling and giving her a small wave in greeting. Bo, not wanting to be rude, returned the gesture.

As kids, she and Jacob never really…clicked, even when their parents were the best of friends and were even the same age. Bo supposed it had a lot to do with the jealousy they both held against each other when it came to her sister, Bella. Being the baby sister, Bo would cling to Bella like she was her dolly and would not let anyone else play with her or take her. So naturally when Jacob came along and tried 'taking her sister away', Bo responded negatively to the intruder.

Even throughout the years they grew up and Bella went to live with their mom, she and Jacob never formed a solid friendship. Sure, they were friendly to one another; saying their hellos and how are yous when they would see each other, but other than that they were complete strangers to one another.

"You're staring." Derek's smooth and deep voice cut through her thoughts. She blinked rapidly, seeing Jacob now turned his attention back to her sister. Coming out of her mindful state, she then felt a warm hand clasp hers and she looked up to her friend as he placed their joined hands into his jacket's pocket. "Come on; let's get you to class before you start drooling." He teased her with a smirk and began leading her into the school.

The pair of friends ignored the stares of some of the students as they walked by, hand in hand. They ignored the hateful glares given to Bo by some of Derek's 'conquests'. It was a regular thing they did. To Bo, holding hands was something friends did; like hugging or kissing each other on the cheek. A fond affection their shared through motions. And holding hands was just another way of showing it. At least, that what she told herself to try and calm her fast heartbeat.


	2. -2-

**Heartbeat**

* * *

_Breathe in,_  
_Hold it,_  
_I'm holding a heart here in my hand,_  
_Hey, hey, hey,_  
_My own work of art here where I stand,_  
_Hey, hey, hey,_  
_Stand up straight._

_~ Girl named Toby ~_

* * *

**-2-**

"You know, you're welcome to come, Bo." Bella told her sister as she finished getting ready for the small gathering her friend, Alice arranged tonight. She fixed her soft curled hair and smoothed out her dress. Bo thought she looked pretty; then again, her older sister was a pretty girl. "Alice did invite you."

"Yeah," The young Swan drew out. "Tell her thanks, but I think I'll pass tonight." Bo said as she walked up behind Bella and helped fixed her hair from the back. "I got a major test I got to study for tonight, anyways. But the weekend, it's just you, dad, and me to celebrate your birthday, right?"

Bella turned to face her little sister and gave her a soft smile. "Definitely."

"No Edward." She scolded, waving her finger in Bella's face and she pushed it away lightly.

"Promise, no Edward." She nodded gently and Bo copied the gesture with a smile. "So, how do I look?"

"Beautiful," She commented, pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear. "As always. Edward going to eat you up tonight." She joked with a chuckle, trying to ease the tension on her sister's body. Although, the look she got in return made her think she said a pretty crude joke. "What? Bell, it's a joke. You know, ha-ha."

"Ye-Yeah, sorry. It just made me think of something, that's all." Bella replied with a strained smile as she looked her sister over. Bo noticed when Bella's hand moved toward her left arm and rubbed softly against the scar she got in her accident last year.

Bo delicately took her sister's hand in hers and turned in up right, so she could look at the faded scar. It was a crescent shape that had a slight shine to it and was cold. To Bo, the scar looked a lot like a bite mark; although; whenever she tried talking about it with Bella she would push the subject away quickly, not wanting to talk about it or even remember it. She caressed the mark with her thumb before Bella pulled it away from her grip.

Whenever Bo caught a glimpse of that scar, it was always a constant reminder of how close she was to losing her older sister. It was something not easily forgotten between the Swan sisters; however, Bo offered a fond smile to Bella and she returned the gesture with no hesitation. The silence broke when their doorbell rang. Bo grinned and shouted "I'll get it!" before running down stairs with Bella on her tail, trying and failing to beat her sister to the door. Bo let out a happy breath before opening the door with a beaming smile.

"Hello Edward," She greeted their guest. Edward stood perfectly behind their door in a sharp tuxedo that made him oh so more handsome and a soft smile on his face as he looked down to the youngest Swan. "Lovely evening we're having."

"Hello Bo, you're looking lovely as well." He commented flawlessly. Bo looked down at her pajamas and fuzzy slippers before moving her attention back to the boy with a slight blush on her cheeks to which, Edward gave a chuckle of amusement.

"Well, plan to embarrass you obviously failed. Nicely played once again, Cullen." Bo folded her covered arms across her chest with a grin.

And he offered her one in return. "You're not joining us tonight?"

"No," She shook her head; her curls moving against the motion. "Unfortunately, I got a test I need to studying for."

"I see," Edward nodded his head to her reason, understanding it. "Although, Jasper will be disappointed; he's been looking forward to having a rematch with you in chess. He'd like to see how well you've improved in your strategies. You left him quite impressed in your last match."

Bo smiled at the praise. However different the two were, Bo connected with Jasper on a level that was different from the rest of the Cullen family. She saw in him both a friend and mentor. She guessed it was because they were both logical thinkers and also had the same kind of humor- taunting and effective. She remembered the laughs they'd get whenever they picked on Edward and Jasper's adoptive brother, Emmett.

"Tell him sorry, but grades first, vengeance later." She could hear Bella shuffle behind her, impatiently. "Now," She grew serious and Edward seemed to follow her lead, though his crooked smile stayed on his face. "Since Dad is not here to tell you the rules, it falls on me to set them. Bring her back before curfew, which is 11:00 since it's a school night. And since I can't think of anything else, I guess that's it." She moved away from the door so Bella could take her place.

The two lovers exchanged greetings and commented each other on how they looked tonight. Bo pretended to stick her finger down her throat and gagged, causing Bella glare at her over her shoulder and Edward to chuckle in amusement. The youngest Swan was a very entertaining person. Edward offered his arm to Bella and bid Bo a good night before the couple left.

Bo followed them with her eyes until they climbed into Edward's Volvo and drove off. She sighed deeply, moving her eyes up to the night sky and toward the white stars. It must be nice to have someone like Edward who loved her sister unconditionally. The two shared something quite special, something people usually spend their whole lives searching for. She smiled fondly. Bo could only hope that she will be able to find someone who will love her just like Edward loves Bella.

* * *

"Pencils down," her Physics teacher, Mrs. Marion announced as the lunch bell rung. Bo looked up from her exam and placed her pencil into her bag. "Please, return your exams to me as you leave. I'll have the results posted by the end of the week. Dismissed." Bo rose from her seat, walking up to her teacher and handing over her test with a small smile. Mrs. Marion returned the gesture and then Bo exited the room.

The young teen stood in the crowded hall a few moments before hearing a small whistle. Smiling, she turned on her heel to face her friend Derek who was casually leaning against the wall next to her classroom. He had a small smirk on his lips and his hands stuffed into his leather jacket. He looked attractive in a bad boy kind of way. He moved away from the wall and walked over to his friend.

"How'd the test go?" He asked, though knowing fully well she aced it.

"Aced it, of course." She told him with a large smile, which caused his own to grow. "Studying helps, you should try it sometime."

Derek scoffed. "Yeah, like that'll happen. You see, unlike you, Bo, I have a life."

"Right," She drawled sarcastically. "Like screwing girls behind their boyfriends' backs and then breaking said boyfriends' noses. Yes, what an interesting life you live, Derek."

The teen boy smirked coyly. "I accept your recognition; however, sarcastic it maybe."

The two friends began heading toward the lunch room. They chatted about nonsense as they made their way down the hall before entering the lunch area. Getting in line, Bo grabbed a light lunch; a salad and a cold bottle of water. Derek quickly scurried toward the meat, of course. He grabbed a cheeseburger with fries and a soda. The teens paid their lunch before heading toward a table. Girls of all ages giggled and gave a flirty wave to Derek as they passed by and he soak the attention up like a sponge, giving them his signature crooked smirk. Bo wouldn't admit how annoyed it made her whenever Derek openly flirted with other girls in front of her, so she chose to roll her eyes and walk faster, leaving Derek behind. She took a seat at an empty table, her eyes searching the area for a moment before opening her lunch.

She took a couple bits of her lunch before Derek sat across from her, smirking. "Guess who has the weekend booked by three gorgeous senior girls? This guy!" He commented himself as he showed off the three new numbers he had gotten from a few senior girls. He placed them into his pocket and took a huge bite out of his burger, stuffing fries in his mouth as well. The handsome teen noticed the look Bo was sending him. "What?"

"Have I told you what a pig you are today?" She asked and Derek shook his head. "You're a pig."

* * *

Bo climbed out of Bella's truck once they had reached their house. She noticed how quiet her sister had been throughout the entire ride home and how worried she seemed, too. Although, those feelings were erased when they see Edward standing beside their house; he also seemed eerily cold and detached. His beautiful golden eyes glance at Bella, flickering over to Bo before moving back to Bella. Bo got the silent message and she moved toward the house, sending Edward a smile as she passed by him. However, she grew worried when Edward did not return the gesture and his pale face remained cold.

The young teen entered her home, quickly scaling up the stairs and toward her bedroom. She dropped her bag on her bed and moved toward her window, watching Edward and Bella as they talked outside. Her brows furrowed in confusion when Edward began leading Bella toward the forest, possibly wanting their privacy. Bo moved away from her window and collapsed on her bed, bouncing slightly. Her hands massage her face, leaving them there for a moment before spreading them out to her sides.

Something must have happened last night for Edward to be acting this way. Bo had never seen such a cold side to him. It was almost as if he wanted to detach himself from Bella and her and keep them as far from his person as possible. He seemed both ashamed and also afraid, but of what Bo wasn't sure. She just hoped Bella would talk some sense into him. She didn't like this side of Edward, it almost seemed inhuman.

* * *

Bo wasn't sure when she fell asleep. Her mind was blank and her light snores filled the empty room. Edward Cullen sat on the edge on the youngest Swan's bed and watched her with a fond smile. She was an interesting girl that always seemed to brighten his day with her teasing and joyful nature. It was one of the things that he will miss once he was gone.

If anyone deserved to live a normal human life it would be Bo. Like he had explained to Bella earlier, continuing their relationship could jeopardize not only her life, but her sister's and her father's as well and Edward would not allow Bella's loved ones to fall into any danger because of him or his family. So, he did the only thing he could do after what had occurred last night. He left her. As much as it pained him and killed him, he had let his Bella go.

His head turned when he heard Charlie's police cruiser down the road. Edward moved his attention back to the sleeping teen and leaned down to place a soft kiss on her forehead before disappearing out the window. His last words lingering in the empty room as the oblivious teen continued to rest as if he was never here.

"Thank you, Bo."

* * *

"Bo," Her face scrunched up in discomfort when she felt someone shake her sleeping form. She let out a few murmurs of annoyance before going back to sleep. "Bo, come on, wake up!" She groaned and slowly opened her sleepy brown eyes to look up at her father who stood rigid and with an alarmed expression.

"Wuz goin' on?" She questioned with a slur in her voice.

"Do you know where Bella is?"

The question baffled her and answered automatically, "She's with Edward." When she saw the expression on her dad's face grow even more worried, it quickly spiked up her own. "Isn't she?"

"Bo," Charlie looked down at his youngest daughter with a long frown. She never knew that the next words that her father spoke were about to unravel secrets she was never meant to know.

"The Cullens are gone."

* * *

**Thank you for your reviews, faves, and alerts.  
I hope you continue to enjoy.  
**


End file.
